


the beginnings of a team

by AmiLu



Series: life of a shinobi [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a jōnin sensei, Coran is supportive, Gen, Naruto AU, One Shot, hunk & lance & pidge are genin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: In which new jōnin sensei Allura is assigned a team of genin.





	the beginnings of a team

"I can't do this."

Coran rolls his eyes and Allura glares at him. The man smiles, a curl of his lips that makes his mustache ruffle, but Allura only glares harder.

"I. _Can't."_

"Yes, you can. You're ready, Allura. You took the courses—"

"That were ridiculously easy!"

"—and passed them with flying colors. You didn’t even need to take them, because you had recommendations, but you did anyway and you aced them. Not to mention that you are one of the best jōnin this village has to offer, and you're not even twenty yet!"

Allura groans, covering her heated cheeks with her hands. She knows she's blushing, but she can’t help it. The praise is too much. "I know. And that's what—look, I remember being twelve. Coran, I was a nightmare. I made my sensei's life a nightmare. I don't—what if the kids don't take me seriously? What if they get _injured_ because they don’t take me seriously?"

Coran sighs and stops cleaning the set of fūma shuriken he has been working on for the last half an hour, and puts both hands on Allura's shoulders. The action is reassuring, the weight of them reminding her to stay in the present, to focus.

"Don't fret, my dear. You can do this. I know you do. And if those kids don't take you seriously when they meet you, then you _will_ make them do so before your first day is over. Remember that they still have to pass your test. They aren't genin yet just because they passed the Academy test."

Allura takes a long, deep breath, holds it in for three seconds, and lets it out. She feels more centered now, more prepared.

Still, she gnaws at her lip. "It's just—you think I can?"

Her stomach is not quite settled yet, and it hasn't been since the moment the Academy files with the three genin hopefuls assigned to her reached her hands. She has read them at least a dozen times each, and she feels like she has known the kids all her life, but... They will be her first team.

Sure, she's been part of a team herself, and has taken the lead on a great number of missions since she made chūnin and then jōnin, but this is different. Now, the ones she will be guiding won't be just her teammates, her equals. They will be kids. Kids who will depend on her, kids who will trust her to teach them and keep them safe until they are strong enough to take their own path. They will be _hers_ in a way that no other nin has ever been, and the pressure of that knowledge is a bit overwhelming, crushing but exhilarating. She wants to do her best by them, she wants to let them grow, _help them_ grow—but she's scared that she is not qualified enough to do so.

Strong arms sneak around her and Allura doesn't fight them. She hugs Coran back, letting her muscles relax against him as he hums a soft, calming tune in her ear. She matches her breathing pattern with his, and slowly feels like she’s coming back to herself.

They embrace for a while, and then he gently eases her back, meeting her eyes and smiling so brightly that his fondness radiates from every pore.

"I'm positive. You'll be the best sensei those kids will ever have. They'll adore you, Allura."

Her smile then is wobbly but grateful, and she doesn’t let the tears fall.

 

* * *

 

At nine she arrives at the Academy and looks for the classroom she’s been assigned. She passes three different jōnins on her way, and nods when she recognizes one of them.

She’s still nervous, but not as much as she was this morning before her talk with Coran.

Once she finds the room, she stops for a moment and focuses her senses on the other side of the door. There are at least fifteen kids inside, plus their chūnin instructor. Allura takes a deep breath and centers herself, and slides the door open.

Every pair of eyes turn to her the moment she walks in, but she doesn’t let herself falter in her steps. She’s faced a lot worse than a dozen or so of green genin, and she’s not about to be intimidated by their open curiosity.

She lets her eyes wander over the class, falling over her three students in quick succession. Allura has memorized their files at this point; she would be worried if she couldn't recognize them immediately, even with the room half-full.

“She’s so pretty,” someone whispers and there is a buzz of cheerful agreement.

“Is she a jōnin sensei?” another kid asks, hopeful.

Allura smiles, preening a little on the inside, and stops beside the chūnin’s desk. She nods at him in acknowledgment before making a last survey of the room.

"Team three?" she asks.

Her new students perk up on their seats. One of the boys is looking starry-eyed at her, and she tries to fight back the laugh that threatens to come out.

"Follow me outside," she says, turning back and walking out of the room.

The three of them scramble and hurry to catch up to her, and then the four of them are outside the Academy, walking towards training ground three.

Allura doesn’t even need to look to know that they are walking behind her like ducklings, she can _feel_ them—their chakra is completely unmasked and easy to pinpoint. Lance's is the brightest, while Katie's is fluctuating, almost as if she's trying to mask it but doesn't really know how just yet. Hunk, between his more subdued chakra presence and his barely heard footsteps, is the most difficult to locate without using her sight. They are promising, these three.

For a while, none of them dare to break the silence, simply following without question.

Allura waits.

After some minutes, the two boys start fidgeting and trading glances, and Allura can see them signing to each other from the corner of her eye.

She smiles internally, pleased. She knows from the information in their files that those two are childhood friends, and they seem to be working well together already. Katie hesitates for a moment before walking closer to them, and at that point Lance peers at her and grins, snatching her small body under his arm, pulling her closer so that they form a circle, heads together and muttering animatedly.

Allura grins. She hasn’t even presented herself yet, but she knows that these kids will pass her test.

What type of team will they become? She can’t wait to discover it.


End file.
